The present invention relates to a chemical formulation useful as a cleaner, degreaser, and remover of oil stains and/or spills. The present formulation is particularly useful in removing hydrocarbon stains including, but not limited to, petroleum based, animal based, vegetable based, and mineral based products as well as synthetic products from porous surfaces including, but not limited to, concrete, wood, stone, masonry, fabric, synthetic and other oil absorbing substrates.
Formulations for oil degreasers, capable of removing oil stains from various surfaces, are known. Typically, these oil remover compositions included halogens and so-called xe2x80x9calkaline builders.xe2x80x9d Other compositions include a mixture of detergents with water used to clean oil stains. Many of the prior formulations have been simple blends or mixtures of oil degreasers. The problem with blends or mixtures is that the blended materials separate, making proper use of the composition difficult. Furthermore, many of the substances previously used for removing oil stains and spills are hazardous to the environment.
Still others have developed machines and procedures that may be useful in removing oil stains from concrete surfaces including grinding clay and sand mixtures into concrete surfaces. However, such machines and procedures can be difficult to use and costly.
Thus, there exists a need for compositions that are economical and effective in removing oil stains from a variety of surfaces that protect the surfaces and minimize safety and environmental hazards.
The present invention is a composition generally comprising an essential oil, a surfactant effective to form a microemulsion, and an absorbent. The composition accomplishes cleaning/degreasing of oil stained surfaces by contacting such stained surfaces with a particular formulation designed to remove such oil stains in a simple, easy, and safe manner. The stains that may be removed include, but are not limited to, petroleum based, motor oil, hydraulic oil, mineral oil, transmission fluid, power steering fluid, brake fluid, gasoline, kerosene, diesel, heating oil, crank case oil, grease, lithium grease, white grease, cutting oil, vegetable fat, vegetable oil, lard, margarine, cooking oil, animal waste and horse manure stains. A preferred formulation of the present invention includes a degreaser and an absorbent in the form of an emulsion.
The formulation includes a volatile oil or essential oil, such as a terpene. The preferred terpene is D-limonene. D-limonene is a biodegradable product typically derived from orange rind oil. D-limonene, also known as citrus solvent, acts as the active ingredient. D-limonene is structurally related to isoprene and is employed as a solvent and/or surface agent (surfactant) in the present formulation.
The present invention also includes a method of removing oil stains from a surface where the method comprises the steps of providing a stain removal microemulsion composition that comprises an essential oil, a surfactant effective to form a microemulsion, and an absorbent; applying said stain removal microemulsion composition to an oil stain on a surface; allowing said composition to dry; and removing the dried absorbent material from the surface.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings. A more detailed description of the present invention shall be discussed further below.